You, Me
by KathleenMadelaine88
Summary: Literati. "It is what it is. You, me..." Jess's words play over and over in Rory's head after she kisses him at Truncheon. What happens if she didn't let that go? This story takes place after the kiss at Truncheon and what may have happened if Rory went down a different path. Would Rory and Jess finally have their chance?
1. Chapter 1

_*disclaimer – I do not own Gilmore Girls. Sigh... I wish I did :(_

 **You, Me**

 **Chapter 1**

Rory's head was swimming with thoughts and she felt almost dizzy.

 _What have I done?_ She thought to herself.

She unlocked the apartment she and Logan shared with shaking hands and let herself in.

"Logan?" she called out. "Logan are you home?"

No answer.

Then she remembered. He was on that stupid Life and Death Brigade trip with Colin, Finn, and Robert. And who knows who else. It was the last of their trips. Finn thought it wasn't the _ultimate_ last trip, but the boys opposed him, assuring him it was. They were going cliff diving with parachutes and something about a blowup raft. Rory had a sinking feeling about that blowup raft but Logan was smart and so was Robert. She was pretty certain that Colin was smart and even more certain that Finn got by with pure luck.

Rory walked over to the couch and sat down, almost falling backwards into it. Wringing her hands, she lay back in the couch cushions and replayed the events inside her head. First being the discovery that Logan had cheated on her during their break with his sister Honor's friends. But he hadn't cheated on her. He swore he didn't. He thought they were broken up and needed companionship.

 _I thought we were broken up. I thought that's what the fight was. I thought that's what the separation was. Do you believe me? Do you believe that I honestly thought we weren't together?_

Rory remembered saying she guessed she believed him. He had sounded so upset and so genuine and so frightened and desperate for her to believe him.

 _So then, if you believe that, that I thought we weren't together, then do you believe that, in my mind, I was not cheating on you?_

Rory had said she guessed. Again.

 _So then if you believe that, in my mind, I was not cheating on you, do you think you can forget what those vipers said today, put it behind you, and just come home with me?_

Logan had pleaded with her, begging her to come home.

 _Come on, Rory. Just come home with me. Let's forget this crappy day ever happened, just go home. You want to make a pro/con list?_

Rory remembered that his comment had melted her heart a very tiny bit because she had told him playfully not to mock her pro/con list habit.

Then she had lied. She had lied and told him that she believed him and that she was okay and everything was okay and could go back to their happy normalcy that Logan so desired. Rory had desired it too, especially after such a romantic Valentine's weekend in Martha's Vineyard. Everything had been so fluid, so connected, so together. She had really felt like they were one, they were a couple. Like You-Jump-I-Jump-Jack moments and small, everyday thoughtful gestures, everything in sync. They had been happy. Truly happy. But now Rory felt all that drain away, wash away. Not completely, but...

She had given him a second chance. She had fallen for the coffee cart and the gifts and the dinner and the words. His words. Could she believe his words?

She hadn't thought they were broken up. He did. He must have honestly did, but you don't _do_ that! You come to an agreement, not just assume. There's two people in a relationship. Not one.

Rory took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She looked down at the coffee table for something to read, anything to read to get her mind off of the head-hurting crazy events. But her thoughts just were swept right back to the events of today.

 _Jess_.

She had gone to see Jess in Philadelphia for the open house at his Truncheon Books publishing company. She remembered getting his letter in the mail and smiling ear to ear. Jess had finally done something with that smart brain of his. And not just _anything_. He _really_ put his smart brain to work and published a book. He had _published_ a book and opened a publishing company and Rory was so proud of him. She really was. And she had loved his open house. Just walking into it, with the independent artists' paintings on the walls, shelves crowded with books against every dark wooden wall, even an open mic poetry corner. It was a space that really encouraged your creativity to let loose and start flowing.

Which is exactly what Jess had done.

And Rory had kissed him. Like a selfish idiot, she had kissed him. Her reasoning was if Logan could kiss – no not kiss – have _sex_ with and fool around (whatever that meant) with Honor's friends because he was upset about them 'breaking up', Rory could too. Rory wasn't even sure what she was thinking. And she hadn't been thinking clearly. And now she hurt not only her boyfriend Logan who was off on a dangerous stunt and out of cell phone service, but also her old friend and ex boyfriend Jess.

Jess. Who had come to show her his published book recently. Jess, who had told her he couldn't have done any of it without Rory. Jess, who lit a fire in her heart again to get back to Yale and believe in herself and her abilities again.

Jess. Amazing Jess. Wonderful Jess.

He was the only one who had been able to talk some sense into her. Not Paris, not Logan, not her grandparents, and not even her Mother. Jess had told her to screw everyone else and what they think or want, and focus on herself, focus on what she wants and being her smart, savvy, ambitious self again. And not only did he inspire her and kick her butt into going back to Yale, he had even remember after all these years that it had recently been her birthday.

And instead of completely and fully going to Jess's open house with congratulations and praise for his well-deserved hard work, she thought of herself first.

 _I don't deserve this, Rory._

Rory shut her eyes tightly remembering Jess's words.

 _It is what it is, you, me..._

Rory thought of his brown eyes that had glints of sadness that he had tried not to show. Rory's heart hurt and she opened her eyes. Maybe she could make this right. Maybe she could make everything right with Logan...and with Jess.

Rory stood up and walked over to her purse. Taking her cell out, she checked to see if there were any texts or even a call from Logan. There were none. This somewhat angered her. She knew she was cold and distant to him before the trip, but really? He couldn't have at least called or texted when he found a spot with service? It had already been a few days. Didn't Logan say that within a few days he would have cell service again? And did he do this out of spite from her behavior? If she wasn't speaking to him and hadn't forgiven him, then he was going to just go off with his friends in not only a stupid stunt but a very dangerous one?

 _In Omnia Paratus_. _Screw that!_ Rory hoped they really were ready for anything. Especially cliff diving. He couldn't have just held out a little longer? She was going to come around eventually...right? She was planning on saying goodbye and giving him a kiss before he left, but she felt her stubbornness creep up and she froze and stood there. He hadn't even looked at her and instead kept his back facing her, announced he was leaving...and left. Remembering the slight hurt in his voice, Rory felt her heart strings pull and wished she had kissed him goodbye.

Rory began to text Logan...

 _Hey, its me Ace. Thinking of you and hoping everything is okay. Be safe._

Rory hesitated and then added _I love you._ She clicked send and hoped Logan could get it.

"Okay. Enough sitting around analyzing and overthinking and worrying. This isn't productive," Rory stood up and paced. She spoke out loud to herself (or to an invisible assistant). "I'm gonna take a shower and head over to the newsroom to check how everything is going. I'm sure there'll be some people in there who need help. Definitely Paris and I could sure use a distraction..."

Rory walked towards the bathroom, but then slowed her pace, abruptly stopped, and turned around to come back to her phone. Picking it up and looking at it for a few quiet, pensive moments, she quickly typed a message and hit send.

 _I just wanted to say I am truly sorry. And truly proud, Dodger. – Rory_

She put her phone down and walked away.

She hoped Jess would respond...

 ***Author's Note:** Thank you so much for reading! I would love to hear constructive criticism or any comments. I am an AVID Gilmore Girl and Literati fan [ _Jess and Rory forever!_ ] and an aspiring writer and thought it would be a fun and fresh change of pace to write a story based on Gilmore Girls, my absolute favorite TV Show of all time. And with the Revival in the works [ _I screamed, dropped my phone, and cried when I found out...my fiancé thought I was having a conniption_ ] and with the approaching ending of my fiancé watching the entire series with me [ _we just finished The Real Paul Anka episode, season 6... this is my fiance's first time watching the series and he loves it...and my 100003495887573_ _rd_ _time watching it_ :) ] and just seeing the episode where this well-known scene took place, I thought I'd grab my laptop and start writing the "What if..." scenario that was always in my head :)

I have the second and third chapters in the works, so they will be posted very, very soon!

Thank you for reading, it means the world!

xx Kat


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. It saddens me every day...

You, Me

Chapter 2

Jess was sitting at the bar, hands fiddling with his glass, staring at a couple across the bar who were clearly dating. The girl was sitting on a barstool, arms extended to where her fruity cocktail sat iced and foggy on the table. She was leaning into the guy who had one arm around her shoulder, hand resting on top. They were chatting, the girl giggling occasionally and the guy nuzzling her cheek. The guy then pulled up a barstool closer to the girl and kissed her cheek, playing with her long brown hair. The girl had blue eyes just like Rory.

"You think they could at least get a room?"

Jess's thoughts were interrupted by his friend and coworker Chris's drunken comment.

"Chris, I think you _may_ be exaggerating," Jess said, slowly spinning around towards his drunken friend. Their mutual friend and coworker Matthew walked up holding a glass of scotch. "Just a little, Chris, if not a whole lot."

"I also think you may be drunk," Matthew chimed in as Jess sipped his whiskey and Chris waved his hand all around his head animatedly dismissing their comment.

"You don't understand, man," Chris said. "They have no right."

"I understand plenty," Jess smirked. "You need to sober up and call the girl."

"I can't just _call_ Tiffany, man. She doesn't want me anymore. My whole life is gone. It means nothing. It's wasted. I've accomplished absolutely nothing worthy of living."

"Chris, you work at Truncheon and own an apartment. What are you talking about?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, last time I checked you work hard, contribute to society, aren't insane, and haven't committed a murder yet," Jess said.

"You just don't get it. You don't understand," Chris said very loudly. "Give me another!" he almost shouted to the bartender who just looked at him angrily, like she'd had just about enough of his whining.

"Okay, okay," Jess said. "You need to just sit down and relax. We're leaving in a minute." Jess exchanged looks with Matthew who rolled his eyes. Chris finally just slumped down on the barstool and put his head in his arms, leaning on the table.

Jess's thoughts were interrupted by giggling and his head turned back towards the couple again. The girl was gazing up with her big blue Rory eyes at her boyfriend who leaned down and kissed her. The girl smiled and tucked a few strands of brown hair behind her ear. Her boyfriend took her hand and they walked, arm and arm, towards the door. They left. Together.

"I thought _you'd_ at least understand me, man," Chris said muffled through his arms.

"Who?" Jess asked.

"You!" Chris said. "You with that girl you go on and on about. The one you went to show your book to. The one who was here today."

 _Rory._

Jess ran his hand through the dark brown tufts of his hair. The thoughts of what happened tonight played through his mind and his face grew hard but his eyes remained sad.

"What about it?" Jess said, a little too defensively.

"Don't you love her and feel like you can't have her?" Chris asked, raising his head from his arms.

Jess stood up and checked his pockets for his keys and wallet. "It's not that simple," Jess said. He put the money he owed by his drink, signaling the bartender with a polite smile.

"But you get me," Chris said. Chris extended his arm, almost hitting Matthew, and wrapped it around Jess's broad shoulder. "We're in this together, man."

Jess furrowed his eyebrows. "Thanks, Chris. I _really_ needed that," he said sarcastically. Matthew stifled a laugh. "I'm gonna head out," Jess continued, keeping his head low and looking up with his brown eyes. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at work."

Matthew nodded and raised his hand in a wave. "See you tomorrow. Great turn out tonight. Truncheon's going places."

Jess gave a small smile. "It definitely is. See you later. Take care of yourself Chris."

Chris nodded profusely and shouted, "I got you, man! We're in this together!"

Jess rolled his eyes as he heard the bartender grumble while angrily wiping the bar table, and walked out the door into the night.

Truncheon wasn't far and he lived right above the store in an apartment. He followed suit of his Uncle Luke's business skills and lived above Truncheon. It was a short commute, Jess always joked, and then he always felt disappointed in his joke. He could joke better. He was witty.

Jess unlocked the door to his building and closed it behind him, locking it. Walking down a hallway, he opened yet another door, locking that one as well, and then walked up the wooden staircase with the wrought iron railing and into his living room. Jess stood there, glad to be home for a moment, but then suddenly felt alone.. He grimaced. Remembering what Chris drunkenly said, as well as the depressing events of tonight, caused his heart to hurt. He walked across the wooden floor boards towards the windows and slumped into his couch.

Rory. Beautiful Rory had come to see his open house. He had been so touched and so happy and excited that she came. Just seeing her standing there, looking slightly shy but curious near the entrance, had made his entire week brighter. She almost had the same hair from when they dated. It was just as brown, maybe a bit deeper like a mahogany brown, and just as long. She had pushed her brown bangs to the side and she almost looked just like high school Rory. _His_ high school Rory. Well, minus the Chilton uniform. And she looked more put together, grown up. She had even worn a bit of makeup. Nothing heavy of course, very natural looking. But that was Rory and her style. And he admired it. Jess didn't think she needed any makeup. She was such a natural beauty.

And so smart, too. So very smart. She had such an ambitious, promising, bright, intellectual brain. He remembered even in high school that she could debate a book or author with such finesse that sometimes he just sat back in awe. Or debated along with her which he did many a time. He loved they were able to just _get_ each other, have intelligent banter about meaningful things... or even silly things like whether or not Rory should order her infamous Indian cuisine. He wrinkled his nose at the thought of that smell.

And yet, even after what she did last night to him, he found himself still smiling at their memories. He felt his heart hurting, but the memories of her, the sight of her smile, the scent of her perfume in the nape of her neck when he hugged her...

Just then he heard his phone buzz. Reaching into his pocket, he took it out and saw it was a text message.

 _Huh._

Jess smiled.

 **** Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed my second chapter ! Reviews from my fellow readers and writers and Gilmore fans would be amazing...any thoughts or constructive criticism is very welcome! **I also changed my Author Username from Wishing2beAudreyHepburn to KathleenMadelaine88** ...even though the wish to be Audrey is strong, I'd prefer to be myself for now ;) ...My third chapter should be up very shortly. I have a lot in my head right now and my fingers don't type as fast as my brain works! So an update will be soon :)

Thanks again! xx Kat


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls... _I'm ready to wallow now, Lorelai, in my despair.._

You, Me

Chapter 3

"Paris, I think it's fine! It's already almost twelve in the morning," Rory said loudly. "It's enough for tonight. It's a very good article."

"Then you're insane!" Paris exclaimed hunched over her computer screen, typing away madly.

" _I'm_ insane? I don't think it's me who's insane, Quasimodo," Rory said.

"The big hump on my back is well worth it for writing the perfect article," Paris shot back. "I don't care about looking pretty, I care about writing well and _that_ is _exactly_ what I intend to do!"

"I think you're pretty -"

"Shut up Doyle! Don't distract me! No one is remembered for looking pretty when they're dead! Do you think people think about Attila the Hun and say wow he was a stunner? No, they don't!"

Rory and Doyle exchanged looks of helplessness. Doyle slumped back into his chair, head leaning on his hand, and Rory crossed her arms and bit her lower lip out of habit.

"So, have you heard from Logan?" Doyle asked Rory lightly. "Did he discover anti-gravity by jumping off those cliffs? Or maybe he finally bought a yacht or something?"

Rory sighed. "Nope, not yet. He said he wouldn't have cell service for a few days."

"It's been a few days though. You think he's okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Doyle," Rory said irritably. She wished Doyle hadn't said that. "He's probably just not by his cell. I texted him about an hour ago, but still no response."

"He's probably out with his useless posse galavanting and causing havoc," Paris muttered angrily under her breath. "That moronic ingrate of a -"

"How's that article coming along?" Rory interjected.

"I'm gonna make it to the top, boss, I'm telling you!" Paris mumbled. "This article's gonna be a hit."

"That's my girl!" Doyle said cheerily, but was met with a glare from Paris. Doyle sighed. "She's still angry at me for falling onto and breaking her precious crafts table," he said softly to Rory.

Out of earshot he added, "I honestly don't care. I'm sort of grateful because I had found her many nights asleep there with glued buttons to her face. But, the other night, we were in our protective gear practicing running and charging at each other incase of a robbery -"

"Oh, very sensible, Doyle. Good idea," Rory said and raised her eyebrows. But she was used to this.

"- and I tripped and fell head first. Smacked my skull right into her crafts table! Completely broke it in two. Beads, glue, string, popsicle sticks -"

"Popsicle sticks? Is she five years old?"

"- everything. You name it. Thrown everywhere. Like a tornado hit." Rory tried to stifle a laugh as she imagined Doyle's short body flying into the crafts table. Doyle's face turned pensive. "I'll never forget her face," he said quietly. "Paris looked as though I murdered her entire family."

"Her crafts table may very well _be_ her family."

Doyle shrugged and slumped his shoulders over. "I'll win back my honey-bear soon," he said sweetly.

Rory, although always somewhat disturbed at their relationship, was happy for them that they were back together after that fight they had. She remembered when Doyle came drunkenly charging into Paris's apartment still wearing Rory's coat and declaring he was the best thing that had ever happened to Paris. Paris then said that it must be all downhill from there. And they were happily back together ever since. Strange. But so like them.

Rory's thoughts drifted back to Logan who had been there that night and proclaimed his love for her, promising and swearing he hadn't cheated. Was he okay? Were they going to be okay? Did she want -

 _bzzz. bzzz._

Rory felt her cell go off. She grabbed it out of her pocket and -

 _Jess._

Jess had answered. She felt herself smile and completely forget about Logan for the time being.

 _All is forgiven. Thanks for coming, it meant the world. -Jess_

Rory smiled, but found herself wishing he had written back something along the lines of _let's meet for coffee_ or _come back soon_. Rory shook her head. Why would he after what happened tonight? After she declared her love for Logan even after he cheated. And told Jess. Oh _why_ did she tell Jess that?

"Is that Logan?" Rory's thoughts were broken by Doyle.

"No, um, it's not Logan."

"Who is it?"

"No one, Doyle."

"Who's no one? Logan?" Paris asked suspisciously. "Friends don't keep secrets. And we're friends. We're best friends. We got you, pal. I'm in a real punchy mood."

"Thanks, Paris, but no it's not Logan." Rory sighed. Paris had her ways of finding out information. She'd find out anyway. Rory was sure of it. "It's Jess."

Paris stopped typing and stared at Rory. "Jess?"

"Who's Jess?" asked Doyle.

"Jess as in brings-food-for-ten-people-to-your-house Jess?" Paris asked.

"Who's Jess?" Doyle asked again.

"Jess as in I-love-Jack-Karawack-and-Hemingway-but-screw-Ann-Rand Jess?"

"Who _is_ Jess?"

"The Jess who ran away from Stars Hollow and then said he loved you and then ran away again and then asked you to run away with him and then published a book all because of you?"

"For the _love_ of _God! WHO IS JESS?!"_ Doyle shouted.

"YES!" Rory exclaimed. "Yes. _That_ Jess. My old high school boyfriend."

Doyle relaxed. "Oh, so that's Jess."

Paris was smiling and rubbing her chin mischievously. "Jess. _Jess._ JESS. You know what? I liked him for you. I liked him a lot." Doyle unsettlingly looked at Paris. "I remember when I was at your house when he brought the food over. That man can carry quite the conversation and debate about great authors. He's intelligent and has that bad boy vibe which is pretty hot these days -"

"Hey!" Doyle said.

"- and he even know the perfect ratio of salt and pepper mix for fry dipping. I approve." Paris finished, clasping her hands in approval.

Rory frowned. "What are you talking about? Approve of what? We aren't dating, Paris. I just went to see him and congratulate him on his publishing company."

Paris's eyes lit up. "I approve of him even more."

"Paris. I'm not dating Jess. I can't anyway because I'm still dating Logan."

Paris rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. So you went alone to Jess's open house?"

"Yes. Why?"

"All the way to Philly. Alone. To congratulate him. You could have been murdered traveling alone. You could have been kidnapped. A phone congratulatory phone call wouldn't have worked? A postcard? Letter? Fruit basket?"

" _Paris_!"

"You really wanted to see him in person, didn't you."

"Paris, stop." Rory said. She was getting frustrated and Paris was digging things up she didn't even think about yet. "I just wanted to go in person to congratulate an old friend -"

"An old boyfriend."

"- old _friend_ who came all the way to see me to show me his book. And thank me. And talk some sense into me getting back into Yale."

"Wow, Gilmore! You're really making me love this guy!" Paris exclaimed.

"Stop it!" Doyle mumbled.

"It was the right thing to do," Rory said. She didn't want to get into the whole kissing Jess part. That could at least wait. "Don't you have an article to finish?"

But now Paris and Doyle were quietly arguing about how Paris thought Jess was good looking. Rory gratefully took this opportunity to think of a response to send Jess. Did she need to send a response? Well, she wanted to.

 _Of course. Anything for an old friend._ Rory's fingers finished typing that and hovered over the send button. She then added. _How were the celebrations afterwards?_ She clicked send.

"I can be just as bad a boy as Jess!" Doyle shouted. "I have a leather jacket! I'm a writer!"

"Your tiny little body broke my craft table, so I don't think that gives you any bad boy points!" Paris shot back. "Let me type!"

" _You love my tiny body!_ "

Rory walked to the other side of the office just as her phone buzzed again.

 _Interesting to say the least. Sad, drunken coworkers are always entertaining._

It was Jess. Rory smiled to herself. She said back in the chair and typed back.

 _You are mean! Sadness is no joke. Wish I could have stayed and joined you in the entertainment._

 _Oh yeah?_ Was all Jess wrote back to Rory's last text. Rory smiled.

 _Yeah._ She hit send.

Rory waited for a few moments but there was no response. She felt nervous. Her heart beat fast. Maybe he didn't want to talk to her. Maybe he didn't want to see her. Ever again. Maybe he -

 _bzz. bzz._

 _Would you be up for grabbing a cup of coffee tomorrow? I'm delivering some books nearby Stars Hollow late afternoon._

Rory's heart beat quickened now, not because of nerves, but because of excitement.

 _Definitely. Tomorrow would be great._

 _Cool. I'll give you a call when I'm in town._

Rory smiled and texted him back one last time for tonight.

 _Cool. See you then, Dodger._

Rory sighed a sigh of relief. She could talk to Jess tomorrow. She could apologize, really tell him how much it meant to her, what he did, how he was the only one...the only one who talked her into going back to Yale. He pushed her. He _knew_ her.

 _I know you. I know you better then anyone. This isn't you._

Rory's mind played the scene outside the pub over and over.

 _Why did you drop out of Yale?_

And now she was back at Yale. Head of the newspaper. Catching up, doing well, prospering like she had never left. And it was mostly thanks to Jess. Most likely all thanks to Jess.

They had come full circle. Rory had pushed him and his great brain when they were in high school. She believed in him like no one else did. She saw his potential, saw his worth. She saw what he could be if he just got rid of the darkness and anger in his life and focused and brought in the light. And it worked. He did it. He accomplished so much - without a college degree - and she was so proud of him. So very proud of her Jess. And he had come back to thank her. And he was now the one who had pushed her to throw away the anger and sadness and darkness and remember who she was and her desires and goals and ambitions. They were even. It's as though they were ready... ready to -

 _bzz. bzz._

Rory hopefully peered down at her cell phone, wondering if it was Jess again. But no. It was Logan.

 _Hey Ace. Thanks for chekcng in on your boyyy. All's well here. Out for a drunk with the fellas. Call you torommow. Hope you answer my call. Love you Ace. In Omnia Paratus!_

Rory shut the phone. Clearly from the typos and the notification of him being out for a _drunk,_ Logan was clearly drinking. And she felt the sting of 'hope you answer my call'. She probably deserved it. Or maybe she didn't. God only knew what he had thought already about her and what happened and their relationship. He had been so disheartened before the trip. They hadn't spoken in days. Hadn't had a real conversation for even longer then that.

Rory at least hoped he was okay.

 ****Author's note:** Hey everyone, thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3. Keep reading because I promise you'll see more Jess (and Rory of course) in the next chapter. I'm planning out my next few chapters, so I will definitely be posting more in the next few days. I wanted to have about three chapters to set the story into motion. I hope you enjoyed it!

Rory and Jess forever :) xx Kat


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I don't own Gilmore Girls

You, Me

Chapter 4

"Good morning my favorite daughter! So what do you want for breakfast? Poptarts, poptarts, or poptarts?" Lorelai asked. Rory looked up sleepily from the kitchen table as Lorelai cheerily walked into the kitchen.

The sun was shining and Rory tried to look up at her Mom but Lorelai was standing by the window and she had to shield her eyes. Rory had come home for a few days for Lane's wedding as well as to see her Mom and meet Jess.

"Um…"

"Luke's?"

"Sure."

Lorelai smiled brightly and said, "Good choice. Let's go. I'm starving and I could really use some coffee. But when do I _not_ need coffee? Am I right?" She gave a little over exaggerated chuckle and walked out of the kitchen to grab her keys.

Rory didn't answer and put her head down. She couldn't get her thoughts out of her head and she had tosses and turned during the night from nerves. She had to meet Jess. He'd be calling her soon.

Lorelai realized Rory didn't follow her and came back to peep her head into the kitchen archway.

"Hun?" she said. "Are you awake or did you fall asleep on the table?"

Rory made a sort of weird grunt in response.

"Sorry, I don't speak that language, darling," Lorelai joked and came over to sit down next to Rory. "What's going on, Rory?"

Rory lifted her head and sighed.

"I'm meeting Jess today."

Lorelai blinked. "Jess?"

"Yes. Jess. I have to apologize to him," Rory said. She took a big breath and continued to explain. "When I went to see him at his publishing company to congratulate him on it –"

Lorelai sat up straight. "Hold on. Jess has a _publishing_ company?"

"Yes," Rory said matter-of-factly. "And he wrote a book and had it published. He came to Grandma and Grandpa's when I was still staying there one night. He showed me the book and thanked me saying he couldn't have done it without me."

"Wow."

"And he came by another night for us to grab food and Logan showed up and invited himself to come with us. He was really obnoxious and rude. He mocked Jess for writing a book."

"What'd Jess do?"

"He got up to leave. And I followed him out and apologized for Logan's behavior. Then Jess asked what was going on with me. He said forget about Logan and said I wasn't acting like myself. He told me it was basically crazy that I dropped out of Yale and … and he was the one who got me to go back."

" _Jess_ was? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Jess. Moody, brooding, I-failed-out-of-school-so-I-couldn't-take-you-to-prom Jess suddenly cares about education?"

"Mom."

"What? It's just funny that you used to tell him to go to school and now he's the one telling you."

"That's exactly it. He's … matured. He sees the value in it. And he saw _me_."

Lorelai thought about this. "Go on."

"So when he invited me to his publishing company open house, I went to congratulate him and … well … we kissed."

"What?!" Lorelai was not expecting this. "You kissed Jess?"

"I was mad at Logan and being selfish and thought if Logan could cheat on me with his sister's entire bridal party – "

" _WHAT?!_ " Lorelai was angry now. "He did _what_?"

Rory waved her hand. "He thought we were broken up."

"Did you both say you were?"

"No we just kind of stopped speaking."

"So then you weren't broken up."

"He _thought_ we were."

"This kid is unbelievable." Lorelai was fuming. But, as though not to upset Rory then she already was, she asked, "So you kissed Jess to get back at Logan? To sort of get even?"

Rory shrugged. "I thought I did at first. Which is why I am apologizing to Jess. But…"

Lorelai looked at Rory and saw that same confused look she saw on her daughter's face the night she came home from skipping school (and missing Lorelai's graduation) to see Jess in New York City.

"Hun," Lorelai said tenderly, taking Rory's hand in her's. "Just … promise me you'll … clear your head. Okay? Just make sure decisions. Don't have another Dean or Jess fiasco."

Rory frowned. "I'm just apologizing to Jess. I feel awful. He didn't deserve that."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but no he did not deserve that." 

* * *

The bell rang as Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner. Rory followed her Mother as she led them to their favorite table. Smiling and waving at Miss Patty and Babette, Rory sat down and waited for Luke to come over.

"Hey Luke! We need some pancakes stat!" Lorelai shouted playfully. When Luke turned to face her with a grumpy expression, Lorelai added, "and a kiss for me please."

That seemed to soften him up, and Luke came over giving her a small kiss. Seeing Rory he smiled, "Hey Rory! It's good to see you. Home for Lane's wedding?"

Rory nodded. "It's good to see you, too. Yeah I'm here visiting for a few days." _Did he know about Jess?_

"Great, great. I haven't seen you since Valentine's Day. How's Logan doing?"

"Um, he's okay. Away on one of his trips with his friends."

Luke nodded, sensing this was a closed topic, and said, "Well, let me get you both your usual. No coffee today, right Lorelai?"

As he turned and walked away towards the kitchen, Lorelai shouted, "Are you _insane_ , my friend? Bring it in an I.V. please!"

She turned back to look at Rory and paused a moment. "So Logan's on a trip?" she asked quietly.

"Yep, what else is new?" Rory said sarcastically.

"What are they doing? Raiding some resort in Fiji?"

"Jumping off things."

"Huh."

"Yep."

"Don't want to talk about Logan I'm assuming?"

"Nope."

"Okay, so then let's talk about Lane's wedding. What are you wearing?" Lorelai asked. As she saw Luke coming over with the coffee, she added, "Omigosh what are _you_ wearing to Lane's wedding, Luke?"

"Oh, you're going?" Rory asked him.

Luke nodded. "Yeah I'm going. April's school trip was canceled so I'm free to go to the wedding."

Lorelai smiled wide. "Great so like what are you wearing?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

"He told me he wanted to wear a baby blue suit," Lorelai joked.

"Really?" Luke said. "That's what you would picture me in? Out of all the outfits you could think of to jokingly put me in, you picked a baby blue suit."

"Well, like, also, when I like, went to go up into your room to say hi, I like totally saw you standing in front of your mirror modeling your Star Trek space suit –"

"My Star Trek _what_?"

" – You were so excited. It was all _shiny_ and _blue_ and you did that weird 'V' thing with your fingers and whispered, 'Spock' to your reflection."

"Are you on drugs?"

"And you even did this little hop thing and clapped."

Rory was laughing and Lorelai was chuckling. "I didn't even wanna go in your room because it was just too weird for me."

"Maybe I shouldn't give you this coffee…" Luke said, taking her cup.

"No! Coffee please! I'll stop!" Lorelai said loudly.

Luke shook his head and placed her coffee down. "I do _not_ own a Star Trek suit."

Lorelai sipped her coffee as Luke walked away back into the kitchen. "I bet he pledges to Starfleet every night before bed."

"I do not!" Luke yelled form the kitchen.

Rory laughed. She could always count on coming home to distract her mind from whatever was running through it.

 _Bzzz. Bzzzz._

Or not.

Rory looked down at her phone. Caller ID said _Jess_.

Feeling her nerves rise, she said to her Mom, "I'll be right back."

Walking out of the diner onto the sidewalk, Rory answered her call.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me," Jess said.

"Hi," Rory said.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So are you still up for a cup of coffee? I should be heading your way soon."

"Yeah sure. Coffee always sounds good to me."

"Especially to a Gilmore, right?"

Rory smiled to herself. She could hear the warmth in his voice, "Especially to a Gilmore."

I know this place over by Washington Depot. It's called Roasted. We could meet at about three. Is that good for you?"

"Three's good for me."

"Me too."

"Cool."

"Cool. So, see you there. Bye Rory."

"Bye Jess."

Rory hung up. Looking at her phone, she smiled. 

* * *

Rory hadn't felt this nervous since her first day interning at Mitchum's paper. She kept telling herself not to feel guilty, she was just nervous because she didn't know how someone – that someone being Jess – would react. She was nervous because she had hurt someone – that someone being her ex-boyfriend – and wanted to apologize. And who knew if he'd be angry or if he'd accept her apology. It was nerve wracking to have to confront someone for your wrongdoing. Even if you had a boyfriend and you were meeting your ex-boyfriend without telling your current boyfriend after you and your ex-boyfriend had kissed and –

 _Stop._ Rory said to herself. There was nothing wrong with meeting her ex-boyfriend for a cup of coffee to apologize.

Apologize for kissing him.

 _Damnit._ Rory thought to herself. Okay so she'd have to apologize to Logan, too. Or would she? She felt her nerves become almost unbearable and shook her head. Remembering what her Mom said about clearing her head, she tried to focus. She needed to concentrate on Jess. He was the here and now. He was present.

She'd deal with Logan later.

Rory took one last look in the mirror and smoothed her bangs and flipped her hair behind her shoulders. She looked herself up and down in the mirror. Nice slim jeans. A little tight, but they will do. Ankle boots. A fitted blue shirt to bring out her eyes. She reached into her purse to take out some mascara and quickly brushed some on. She then took out some rose–tinted lip gloss, swiping some on her lips and moved her lips together.

She stopped and looked at herself. She didn't know why she wanted to look so nice for Jess. This wasn't a date. What emotion deep inside of her was causing all these actions?

No time to think about that now.

Rory grabbed her phone, wallet, and keys and headed out the door.

Coffee time with Jess. It had a ring to it. Maybe a good book title idea. 

* * *

Jess was sitting in his car. The same blue one he drove through Stars Hollow that Luke hid from him. He laughed thinking about it. He still had this car. He had fixed it up since and now it ran somewhat better (and was much cleaner, no deviled eggs).

He was trying to gather his thoughts and his feelings before meeting Rory. But his nerves and excitement clouded how he really felt. He knew he was hurt and he knew he was angry, he'd admit that. But he was also a bit saddened by how excited he was to see her. They couldn't be friends, not with that boyfriend of her's. And they obviously couldn't … well … Jess tried not to even go there.

He checked the time. It would be three in the afternoon in about ten minutes. And he knew Rory. She was always on time. Most likely early.

 _I better start walking to the coffee shop._

Jess climbed out of the car, shutting and locking the door. He straightened out his white button-up henley shirt that was under a leather jacket. He saw his reflection in the mirror and huffed. He looked just like teenage Jess. Except more mature and broader in the shoulders. Maybe a little taller? He bent down to pat his hair when he heard a somewhat apologetic voice behind him.

"Does it still smell like deviled eggs?"

Jess smiled as he saw a girl with big blue eyes in the reflection.

 _Huh._

* * *

The coffee shop was dark wood, low lights, and had hip, quiet music playing in the background. Rory looked around and saw mostly adults, some couples, sitting together quietly chatting, some on laptops, some eating. She saw one couple reaching across the table to hold hands, smiling and giddy. The guy reached over and smoothed the girl's hair.

"Is this table good?"

"Yeah it's fine." Rory smiled, her senses returning to her. 'Thanks," she said awkwardly as Jess pulled her chair out for her to be polite. She sat down and kept her eyes on Jess as he took off his leather jacket and placed it on the back of his chair. He sat down and then rolled up his white sleeves to his elbows.

"Thank you," he said to the waiter as he took two menus, handing one to Rory. "They actually seat and serve you here. No waiting on lines with preteens who want sugar, caramel, vanilla, mocha, milk with a tablespoon of actual coffee and enough sugar that they should be put under."

Rory giggled. "It seems very nice."

"It's private. People can have a conversation," Jess said. "And it's good coffee. I know how you like your coffee."

"It's the Gilmore Way."

"Of course."

They both laughed genuinely but nervously.

There was a bit of a silence and Rory felt her nerves returning. Maybe Jess could sense it because he said, "I'm nervous, too."

Rory sighed. "Really?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"To be quite honest, I am."

Jess opened his mouth to respond but the waiter came back asking what they would like to drink.

"I'll just have a cappuccino," Rory said.

"Same for me," Jess said. "Could we keep the menus? We may get some food in a bit."

Rory smiled.

"Sure," the waiter said. "Be back with your coffee."

The waiter walked away, leaving Rory and Jess alone.

Jess folded his hands on the table. Rory watched him closely.

"Thanks for coming to meet me," Jess said. "It's nice to see you." He looked up at her and Rory felt her heart race.

"Well, I wanted to come. I wanted to see you too."

"Oh yeah?" Jess kept looking deep into her eyes as thought he was searching for something hidden.

"Yeah." Rory said almost breathless. She wanted to say why. She wanted to just say she was so sorry and that at the same time she wasn't sorry and –

"Two cappuccinos," the waiter said as he placed the cups down in front of them. "And here's some cinnamon sticks to twirl in your coffee."

"How fancy," Rory said. Jess raised his eyebrows.

They each took a sip.

"You're right. It is good," Rory said.

Jess placed his cup down. "Well I couldn't have asked a Gilmore to meet me at a bad coffee shop."

Rory smiled. "So, you're delivering books?"

Jess nodded. "They are copies of my novel. The book store nearby needed more copies."

"Really? That's great! So you must be selling a lot."

Jess shrugged modestly. "I only had about ten in the store. So I guess eleven people want to buy it."

"That's still eleven people. It's still people. People wanting to read your novel."

"You're right. I guess I just can't believe people actually want to read that thing."

Rory laughed. "I read it. I actually read it twice and the second time I put notes in the margins."

Jess smiled. He was honestly touched. "That means a lot."

Rory felt herself blush slightly. "I was just … I was just so proud of you and was planning on sending it to you. Well, mailing it to you. But then … I never finished. I got a bit preoccupied."

"It's fine. It was thoughtful you started in the first place."

Rory felt her nerves calm. She felt like she was seventeen again, sitting with Jess, just being herself and feeling comfortable, happy, and understood.

"I'm back at Yale."

Jess's face lit up. "Rory, that's great!"

"I couldn't have done it without you. Really, Jess."

"Sure you could have. The fire was burning inside you all along. You just needed that little push."

"But that's just it, Jess," Rory felt the words just flowing from her lips. "You were the only one who could have given me that push. Paris wasn't able to. My grandparents weren't able to. Not even my Mother was able to. But you… you were able to." Rory placed her cappuccino down and folded her hands on the table. "You really saved me."

Jess looked at her for a moment and then reached out and touched her hand with his. Rory felt the sparks fly up her arm and burst in her heart.

"It was the least I could do for all the inspiration you instilled in me, Rory," he said quietly.

Rory didn't move her hand. Not one inch. She hoped he didn't move his.

"I knew you could do anything," she said.

Jess squeezed her hand and ran his thumb over her fingers slightly. "I guess we're even."

Rory laughed. She gazed into Jess's eyes that stared at her so wholeheartedly and accepting and open. _How could he not be angry right now? How could he still put her on a pedestal, put her in such a good light? After what she had done to him?_ She gazed at his brown eyes, his dark brown hair, some tufts falling over his forehead. His fitted white henley, the top two buttons open.

She felt a buzz and looked down at her phone which she forgot was on her lap. She saw the word _Ace_ and suddenly felt her nerves returning.

"Excuse me, sorry, I just have to check my phone."

Jess nodded.

Rory read her text. It was from Logan.

 _Hey Ace. Change of plans. Can't make it to Lane's wedding. Going to spend a few more days here. Got some business to take care of. Text you later._

Rory felt her heart race. She could now add yet another emotion to the hundreds she was already feeling right now. She felt her blood boil and slammed her phone back into her purse.

"Something happen?" Jess asked looking concerned.

Rory shook her head no. "No I'm okay. Just … nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Rory wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"That doesn't sound so sure."

"I'm okay."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"You're not."

"Jess, I'm fine."

"I know you're lying, but I'm not going to ask what you're lying about," Jess said, smirking.

Rory couldn't help but laugh, even though she was so angry.

"I know you well, Rory. I don't know how that smart head of yours keeps forgetting it." Jess smiled that crooked smile again.

Rory rolled her eyes and but gave a small smile. Then her mouth just blurted it out. "I miss you, Jess."

Jess's eyes softened and he looked down at his cappuccino. He didn't say anything for a few moments.

Rory felt her heart race again. _Shit_. First nerves, then happiness, then anger, now nerves again. Rory hated not being in control.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Rory said.

"No it's okay, " Jess said. "I miss you too." He gave a half-hearted crooked smile. "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Rory looked up nervous. "I wanted to talk to you about something, too."

Jess exchanged a nervous glance with her. "Would you rather walk while we talk? Sitting here face to face is a bit…"

"Confrontational?"

"Nerve-wracking. At least for me."

Rory breathed a sigh of relief. "I'd love to walk." 

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

First, I want to SINCERELY apologize for not updating in a very long time! (about 5 months :( I'm horrible !) I ended up getting a new job (very last minute teacher leave-replacement) that lasted a few months which literally took every moment of my time (work time and free time) and I hardly had time to even sleep! But this story had been in my mind the entire time, and I kept wishing I had the time to write it, feeling awful I hadn't updated. And now that summer is here (and teaching and school is done for a few months, thank goodness...), I can continue writing. So, I am sooo sorry for not updating my story and I will update much more regularly now. That's a promise :)

And second, thank you so, so much for reading my story! It means the world to me that you read it and I really hope you enjoy it! Rory and Jess forever :D 3

Kat xx ... (P.S. my fiancé just finished watching the whole series.. he's team Jess. LIKE HE SHOULD BE.)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I don't own Gilmore Girls

You, Me  
Chapter 5

Rory laughed for the hundredth time. They had agreed to walk and talk while drinking the coffees, but they were so caught up in the whirlwind of memories and remember-when's that they both hadn't brought up what had been on their mind.

"I can't believe you paid $90 just to eat a bunch of crappy food with me," Rory exclaimed.

"I just really like crappy food, what can I say?" Jess argued. "It's my _one_ flaw."

Rory laughed. "If that's your one flaw, it really makes your life suck."

"I never thought you'd trick someone that horribly. Rotton food? You were so wholesome and small-towny."

"I was not!"

"You had rosy cheeks and wore pigtails and skipped to the ice cream shop every Sunday. It was like you were Pippy Long-Stocking."

"So you aren't a Pippy virgin?"

"A Pippy what?"

"Nothing. And shut up. I had jeans and a t-shirt on!" Rory elbowed him in his ribs. "I was just as cool as the other kids."

Jess smiled softly. "I just really wanted to spend time with you. And I couldn't any other way. Not with that tall guy hanging around you."

"You mean Dean? My boyfriend at the time?"

"Yeah. Dean. That poor guy. I'd apologize to him if I ever saw him again. I was a jerk."

Rory literally stopped walking and froze.

"What?" asked Jess. "I was a real jerk to the guy."

"I just can't believe you admit it."

"I'm not that heartless."

"Well, I was the biggest jerk of all. I should have just broken up with him instead. It hurt him much worse stringing him along."

"You really were a jerk, weren't you."

Rory shoved Jess and he laughed. It felt like old times, the times they each would nostalgically think about, back when they were seventeen. Discussing books and music. Going to the movies. Cuddling on Luke's couch sneaking kisses.

Jess looked away from Rory for a moment but then he stopped walking suddenly and paused.

"What?" Rory said. Then she looked in front of her, gazing a bit in the distance.

It was the bridge on the lake. How did she not realize they were close by? Had she been away from home that long?

"Well, what do you know…" Jess said. "We must have walked a lot."

"About three miles."

"So we've been walking for an hour?"

"Yeah," Rory said.

"Well…" Jess said and kept walking. "What are a few more steps?" He turned back to look at Rory and gave her his charming crooked smile.

Rory smiled and followed him to the bridge. They walked along it and Rory smiled to herself. She never thought they'd be back here, at this spot.

"A lot happened on this bridge," Jess said.

Rory nodded feeling nostalgic. "You came to see if I was okay after the dance marathon when Dean broke up with me."

"In front of everyone. What a jerk. Our faults, though, when you think about it…"

"And you attempted to eat our basket lunch here. And we talked for a while about books."

"I still can't believe you've read The Fountainhead ten times," Jess said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Try fourteen."

"Well, I still think Ayn Rand is a political nut."

"You should be nicer about my book preferences, since I fulfilled my promise to you of giving Ernest Hemingway a second chance."

"And he only had nice things to say about you," Jess winked.

Rory smiled, remembering that memory. "The memories are nice."

Jess shrugged, "Minus the time I got shoved into the water by Luke."

Rory raised her eyebrows. "Luke pushed you into the water here?" She covered her mouth so Jess wouldn't see her laughing.

"Go on, Gilmore. Laugh your ass off. Just like when I finally told you that I was beat up by a swan." Jess glared at her, brooding, but only for pretend. "My first day at Stars Hollow High. Luke came to meet me at the end of school and asked how my day was and I told him to pretty much leave me alone. So he pushed me into the lake." Jess sighed and said, "I deserved that."

"I'm sure you did."

Jess was thoughtful for a moment. "I should go visit Luke. I miss him. And I miss his fries."

"And salt and pepper dip?"

"Absolutely."

"Which reminds me. Remember when you showed up at my house with a ton of food from Luke's pretending Luke was 'worried about me being alone' and he made me all this food?" Rory asked.

"Yeah that was me. If that's what you're asking," Jess smirked.

"Well, thank you. The curly fries were delicious."

"I'm glad you enjoyed them. I deep-fried them myself."

"How thoughtful."

"That's my best quality."

They were quiet for a moment.

"I knew it was you," Rory smiled, elbowing him playfully.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I was just asking to see if you remembered that night."

Jess turned to look at her, smiled softly with an almost faraway look in his eyes. "How could I forget any of our memories?"

Rory smiled wide. She hadn't felt this content in a while. She sat down at the edge of the bridge and dangled her feet off the side. She felt the beat of his footsteps on the bridge as Jess took a few steps closer to her. He sat down beside her, dangling his feet off the edge too, clasping his hands loosely in his lap.

They just sat there together, staring into the blue water, watching as ripples grew bigger and bigger until they spread out so far that they were unable to be seen. The weeping willow trees gently swayed in the breeze, sunlight peeping through the long sweeping branches. Some leaves fluttered down, delicately landing on the lake water.

"I miss you," Rory said again, without thinking. She just said it. She just felt it in her heart and there was nothing she could do but say it to him. Logan was far from her mind. All that took up her mind was Jess.

Rory felt him move closer to her until they were sitting only a couple of inches apart. Rory turned to look at him and a gust of wind blew hair into her face. Jess reached up instinctively and gently tucked the hairs behind her ears. As he did so, his fingertips grazed her cheek and the top of her ear and the top of her neck. Her eyes fluttered for a moment, feeling those sparks bursting in her heart.

She remembered how happily surprised she was to see Jess at her Grandparents' house, let alone hear he wrote a book. She was so excited after all this time to see him once again that she hadn't even thought of telling Logan. Come to think of it, she was always thrilled to see Jess, whether she expressed it or hid it. Even from the moment she first met him in her bedroom when her Mother had invited them over for dinner, she had felt a flutter in her heart. It was like she was supposed to know him. He was supposed to be in her life.

She felt flutters again but this time it was nerves. She needed to apologize. But how could she explain she was sorry when she was secretly happy she had kissed him?

Rory opened her eyes and was trying to find the words and courage to speak, but loud, booming thunderclouds broke her thoughts.

"Shit," Jess said, looking up at the sky and taking in the large, gray, billowing clouds off to the distance. "We better start walking. We have an hour walk."

"I hope we don't get soaked."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Jess smirked as he stood up and extended his hand for Rory.

Rory smiled as he pulled her up. "Sprinkler?"

Jess nodded. "Sprinkler." Thunder rumbled again and the sun could be seen fading as the grey began to hide it from view. "Let's hurry. My car is a little closer then yours, so let's head for it."

"Okay."

Rory and Jess walked very briskly together, praying it didn't start raining on them. They had covered time very quickly. And even though they walked in a quick hurried silence, they walked together through springtime nature, and Rory enjoyed every minute. She honestly thought that she wouldn't care if the rain poured down on them. She could add it to the list of fond memories.

"I think we're about three-quarters of the way there. There's about fifteen minutes left." Jess turned to look at her.

"I don't think I've ever walked this fast in my entire life," Rory said. "Not even to get away from Paris."

"But she's your friend I thought?"

"She's also neurotic."

"I understand."

They kept walking at a fast pace until, finally, Jess's car came into sight. And just as it did, the billowing clouds caught up to them. Thunder clapped and rain began to pour down ferociously.

"Shit!" Rory shouted. "It couldn't have waited two minutes?!" She felt her entire shirt and jeans begin to get soaked, and of course her hair as her bangs began to get stuck in her eyes. She slipped on her shoes, which had a slight heel and were not ideal for walking in the mud that started to appear.

Jess turned around and grabbed her hand, trying to pull her along. "Almost there!" He was trying not to laugh at Rory who was slipping and sliding all over the places in her ankle boots. "Wait!"

He stopped walking and took off his leather jacket, causing his white shirt to immediately get soaked. "Maybe this will keep you slightly less wet!"

"Thanks but why are you shouting?" Rory shouted back as Jess put the coat over her shoulders.

"Because of the thunder!"

"Oh right!" She couldn't help but notice his shirt was a bit see-through. She reached out her hand to touch his chest. "Now you're soaked!"

"I'll live!" Jess said and grabbed her hand to pull her along through the muddiness, but seeing Rory starting to slide in her shoes again, he just gave up that idea and lifted her up in his arms.

"Jess! What are you doing! Put me down! You're going to drop me and fall!"

Jess held her in his arms and walked quickly to the car. "You're going to break your ankle if you try and run in those ankle boots." He was going to jog but didn't want to slip and bring her down with him. "Almost there! About twenty more feet!"

Instead of responding with a word, Rory responded with bursts of laughter. Jess, amused, looked down at her laughing face, nestled in between his chest and his neck, her hair all messed up, and her mascara running down her cheeks. Her light blue shirt was soaked and almost transparent, and he knew those wet jeans would weigh a ton.

"Are you loosing your mind?" he shouted at her.

"Why are you shouting at me?!" she laughed loudly through the rain.

"Because of the thunder! We said that already!"

They finally got to his blue car and Jess carefully let Rory stand up.

"I probably just saved your life," Jess said, helping Rory to balance herself on her ankle boots in the muddy parking lot.

Rory noticed how close they were, noticed Jess's transparent shirt, and noticed the outline of his body. Feeling the muscle, she used his broad shoulders to lean on as she found her bearings. But once she was steady on her feet, she still didn't let go.

"You okay?" Jess asked, his hands on her waist, feeling how narrow it was and remembering the way her body curved both above and below her shapely waist. She looked up to respond to him but kept blinking her eyes from her wet hair. Jess gently brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Rory, are you okay?"

Rory was overcome with all sorts of emotions. She was soaked and her legs hurt from walking. She was so tired from the night before and she was also so happy from today. But she was still so sorry and ashamed that she just let her feelings burst out.

"I'm sorry, Jess!"

"What?" Jess leaned in closer to her face, trying to make out what she said.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For – " Rory tried to say "the kiss" but thunder clapped.

Jess squinted at the sky. "Let's get inside the car first," he said as he opened the passenger car door for Rory. Rory gratefully got in and started shivering a bit, a gust of wind having blown into the car. She watched Jess run around the front of the car and then quickly throw himself into the driver's seat, slamming the door behind him.

"What a great coffee day, huh? April showers."

Rory laughed as her teeth chattered. "Yeah, yeah. May flowers. It's still winter in my mind. I'm freezing!"

"I'll put the heat on," Jess said as he fiddled with the buttons.

"This is going to suck trying to drive home in these wet clothes," Rory replied. "I doubt my car heater will do much drying."

Jess thought for a moment. He could invite her back to his hotel room to dry off. She could put her clothes in the dryer, wear his while they were drying, talk more. But was that a good idea? Was it too forward?

Jess looked over at Rory who was shivering.

"My hotel I'm staying in is five minutes away. I can put your clothes in the dryer."

Rory smiled gratefully. "That would be great. Thanks."

"No problem. And we can finish the talk. I know you were about to discuss something big."

"How did you know?"

Jess gave his crooked smile. "I _know_ you."

** Author's Note:

I know this chapter may be a bit short, but I wanted to post another one! This is so fun to write and I have been obsessing about Jess and Rory all day so I just had to let it out. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Next one's coming up :)

I also wanted to thank geneva8403, jordana60, chelsbaby, emma.V.B, and Splash for the very awesome and extremely appreciated reviews! :) I love the positive feedback and shared Literati and Gilmore love, it keeps me writing! :)

Your fellow Literati Lover, Kat xx


End file.
